Lay It Down: A Series Of One-Shots
by normalpeoplescaremee
Summary: Everything changed when the 100 landed on Earth. For some it meant freedom from the Ark's tyranny and constant rules. For others it meant a possibility to be with the ones who matter most. For few it gave them a chance to find love in the most unlikely places. A series of one-shots of couplings from the 100. Bellamy x Clarke, Octavia x Lincoln, Wick x Raven, Jasper x Maya etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

 _"In our heart love comes unexpectedly without any doubt or hesitation; it comes in times of frustration or desperation. So when you feel it and have it, don't let it go because it's hard to find love in even the simplest of places."_


	2. Chapter 1: Come A Little Closer

**Chapter 1: Come A Little Closer**

 **Bellamy x Clarke**

 _…_ _Octavia was the only person in the world who truly knew Bellamy. There was no one else he really cared about ever seeing again. But when he glanced over at Clarke, the sun catching the gold strands in her hair, suddenly he wasn't so sure…_

Bellamy's P.O.V

It had been seventeen days since The 100 had landed on Earth. Seventeen days that Bellamy Blake had breathed in pure, undiluted air, walked through pristine, lush greenery, consumed natural water and food sources. Seventeen days that he had attempted to lead the 100 delinquents that were considered expendable, and set down to earth in a futile mission to save the human race. Seventeen days since he met Clarke Griffin.

Clarke. The surprisingly strong-willed and selfless seventeen year old girl he met the day they landed on Earth, their new home. The second he laid eyes on Clarke he instantly dismissed her for a snobbish, privileged Phoenician and this assumption continued to be presumed as soon a she shouted: "Stop! The air could still be toxic." Obviously she was a complete know it all. "If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway." Was his response and with that he opened the door to the dropship, possibly leading the 100 to their death.

Once he gazed upon the sunlight filtering through the leafy greenery, breathed in the scent of untouched air he knew he made the right decision. For Octavia and for himself. But it hadn't taken long after that for Clarke to grow on Bellamy. He often found himself thinking about the way her green flecked blue eyes glittered after she saved someone's life, how sometimes the thick blonde waves of her fell out of their braid and onto her face. He thought about how bad he wanted to gently brush the hair away from her face and behind her ears. He hated to admit it to himself but he had come to care for the stubborn girl. More than he should. But he was Bellamy Blake, and he didn't care about anyone except for his sister Octavia – right?

Bellamy was brought back from his thoughts to the sound of rustling fabric coming from the outside of the tent followed by a sharp _zip_. "Bellamy, Harper and Arid were patrolling together when they were attacked by Grounders. Arid is okay, we think he might have a concussion but Harper isn't looking too good – she may have internal bleeding. We need to find Clarke – now." He heard Miller say from behind him.

Bellamy sighed and turned to face his friend, who was holding up the tent door, letting light pour into the musty space. "What do you mean find Clarke? She is always in the dropship infirmary fixing one person or another."

"Yeah well for once she's not. Octavia is there now staunching the blood flow but it's no use without Clarke there to stich her back up. She's our only medic." Miller explained hurriedly. "I know Clarke is our only medic Miller," Bellamy snapped. "What I want to know is where the hell she went." Miller rubbed the back of his head with his hand and shrugged. "That's the thing nobody knows – not Finn, Octavia, Raven, Jasper – nobody. She has just disappeared into thin air." He explained.

Bellamy threw on his worn out jacket and grabbed his gun form the side of his cot. "No on my watch she has." He retorted and staunched out of the tent, shoving past Miller. "Where was she last seen?" Bellamy asked him angrily. "The last person to see her was Monty; he said she was sitting in the area specified for our fallen, near Wells' grave."

Bellamy groaned and ran his hand through his hair, "Great, how long ago was that?" he asked. "Bout' an hour ago." Was Miller's response. "Listen, I want back to the dropship and help Octavia and Monty with Harper." "Okay, what are you gonna do then?" Miller asked Bellamy. "I'm gonna go find Clarke." And with that he set off into a jog, heading for the graveyard. _Where the hell could she have gone?_

Bellamy was as well-learnt in hunting as he could be, having read books on human survival on the Ark. So when he saw the slight, barely discernible shoeprints dug into the earth near the 'graveyard' that lead straight into the forest, he knew instantaneously that Clarke had taken to the woods. _Seriously, she's supposed to smart – there are grounders everywhere._ Bellamy thought to himself as he trudged through the greenery, following her trail. He hiked for about 5 minutes before the footprints came to a halt. They completely stopped. He backed up and looked around him to see if she could have slipped either side of the trail and sure enough there were tell-tale signs of disturbed earth heading downwards towards his left.

He groaned and headed down the uneven land, following the soft rumble of moving water, preparing to sass Clarke out for leaving without telling anyone. What he didn't expect though – was the sight in front of him when he reached the bottom of the slight incline.

Clarke had her back to him, her golden hair gleaming in the soft light filtering through the forest above them. From this angle, he could admire the soft curves and feminine form of her figure that she usually kept covered up. She was standing, with her feet resting in the slow-trickling river. Her clothes - a familiar threadbare shirt, pants and her jacket were hanging off a tree branch near where she was standing, in nothing but her bra and panties. Usually, that would be the first thing to grasp his attention but what drew his gaze in was the fluorescent butterflies that were literally glowing, fluttering gracefully around her, like a soft blue halo.

Clarke raised her arm and a butterfly floated down and rested gently on it. And when she turned around, Bellamy saw the most pure expression of joy and happiness on her face, and in that moment as she smiled he saw how truly beautiful she really was. That was, until, she saw him watching her. " _Bellamy, what the hell!?_ " Clarke screeched, scaring the butterflies away. That's when he realised the awkwardness of the situation. She was standing there, slightly wet, barely covered besides her underwear and he was standing a short distance away, watching her unabashedly. Kinda creepy actually, but he couldn't stop staring at her. "Well, what are you doing?" Clarke asked angrily, crossing her arms, not that it did much to cover up her cleavage.

"Uh, I….um, I just….ah." Bellamy attempted to reply but legitimate gibberish came out. "Well, don't just ogle at me like you've never seen a girl's body before and spit it out." Clarke retorted. This comment snapped Bellamy back to reality and he replaced his astonished look with his trademark smirk. "Trust me princess, you've got nothing I haven't seen before." He responded airily and she scowled deeply. "But I actually have something urgent to tell you. Earlier, Harper and Arid were patrolling together when they were attacked by Grounders but Harper got the brunt of it and they think she may have internal bleeding." Bellamy told her quickly. "Shit." Clarke mumbled and started pulling her clothes back on. The material clung to her still wet body and yet again Bellamy found himself staring. She quickly started to head back and turned to Bellamy. "Hurry up Blake, I might have to perform and exploratory laparotomy or something equally difficult." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bellamy found himself smiling. "Clarke, I love it when you talk scientific to me."

She rolled her eyes and they jogged up the incline to the makeshift trail and back to the dropship. As soon as they reached the improvised surgeon theatre/medical clinic, Clarke snapped into action instantaneously. It was quite amazing actually. "How long ago did you find them?" she asked Monty, who was standing over Harper, hands fluttering hesitantly over her pale form. His forte was computer science not medicine. There was a huge, hole in her abdomen, presumably from an arrow, that was steadily oozing blood in thick red streams. Harper was jerking, visibly in pain and you could actually see black under her eyes from blood loss.

"About 20 minutes ago," Monty responded. "We staunched the blood flow as much as we could until we could find you." At this comment, Bellamy could see Clarke bite her lip guiltily like it was her fault she wasn't there to help just for wanting to get away from everything for the smallest moment. "Alright, everybody clear out!" she shouted to the small crowd in the room, including Monty, Jasper, Raven, Finn and Harper's friends Roma, Arid and Monroe. Bellamy started to leave too, but Clarke reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait, Bellamy," she started. "I need you to stay." He instantly obliged - that was all Bellamy needed to hear.

Clarke set to work and grabbed a few medical supplies and tools from the bench opposite the one Harper was lying on. She handed Bellamy a clean rag and said; "Here, put that in her mouth so she doesn't scream so loud that I make a mistake." He shoved the rag in Harper's mouth, which was out of it due to the blood loss, eyes rolling in the back of her head. "Now push down on the wound to help staunch the blood flow." She told him, and Bellamy did, feeling warm blood ooze through his fingers. Clarke pulled out a thread and needle and set to work stitching up the skin while Harper groaned in pain. "I really hope it's not internal bleeding." Clarke muttered as she worked. He had to help flip Harper over so that Clarke could stitch up the other side of the wound where the arrow exited her body.

Eventually both sides were done and Clarke checked Harper's pulse. "It's fairly weak, but still going. It's the best we can do given the supplies and facilities we have." She told Bellamy and rolled her shoulders. "Hey, like you said you did the best you could. Besides, Harper's tough, I mean, aren't we all? If she wasn't she wouldn't be here, don't worry she'll make it." He assured her with a smile. "I guess you're right, it just sucks that we can't do more." She said. "Come on – what Harper needs now is rest, we're best off leaving her be. I'll go check on her later." With that, her and Bellamy trudged out of the medical room and sat down tiredly at the foot of the dropship, watching the fellow 100 work away busily.

Clarke turned to Bellamy with a weak smile. "Hey, thanks for the help in there. I'm not sure if anyone else except you could handle all that blood." She joked. "Was that a compliment I just heard, Princess?" Bellamy teased her. She nudged his shoulder with hers lightly with a smile. "No seriously, I don't know what I would've done without you." Her wide blue green eyes stared earnestly into his. To both of their surprise, Bellamy reached over and squeezed her bloodstained hand with his. It looked odd, like both of them were wearing red gloves, but there was underlined warmth in the small gesture. "Always here when you need me, Clarke." Bellamy told her with and sincere smile.

They sat there for a moment longer, staring into each other's eyes until Roma and Arid rushed over and ruined the moment. "Oh my god, is Harper gonna live?" Roma asked, glancing slightly at Bellamy and Clarkes intertwined hands. Clarke gave her a small smile and nodded, gently pulling her hand from Bellamy's. "I stitched her up but she is resting now. You can go and check on her but don't try and wake her up." She told them. Arid nodded seriously and murmured a thank-you, and he and Roma headed onto the dropship, leaving her and Bellamy behind. Clarke jumped up quickly and rubbed her hands together. "Well, I've gotta wash up. But thanks again for the help." And with that she hurried off, leaving Bellamy sitting there in an unusual state of confusion. _What is this girl doing to me?_

Clarke's P.O.V

Night had finally fallen at the dropship, and the 100 were gathered around a giant bonfire, smoke swirling into the air, stark grey against the stormy black sky – which for once was littered with stars. Clarke sat next to Octavia, chewing half-heartedly on her food. She kept glancing over at Bellamy who was sitting across from her, laughing with Murphy and Jones. Several times their eyes met and she was given his trademark smirk, but was surprised to see a glimmer of heat in his eyes which sent flutters to her stomach. _Clarke, stop this is Bellamy you're thinking about._ She told herself. _Everybody knows that he goes through girls like it's nothing and antagonizes you on a daily basis. Right?_

But the strange feelings wouldn't leave her and when Octavia asked her what's wrong, Clarke could barely mumble out a reply. She had never ever felt this way about a guy before, not even Finn, but the way Bellamy was looking at with passion burning in his gaze made her feel very confused and flustered, especially after the earlier near-naked encounter and the hand-holding incident. She tried to ignore him the best she could but finally it reached a point where she had enough of his insistent staring. She marched over to him and jerked him up by his shirtsleeve, which ensued a whole lot of _"_ _Oooooh's"_ and _"_ _Someone's in trouble."_ By Bellamy's buddies.

"What wrong, Princess?" he asked her with an innocent smile. "What's wrong is that you seem to think I'm a mirror!" she snapped angrily. "Stop staring at me!" Bellamy through his head back laughing and gave her an easy grin. "Well the thing is, if you weren't staring at me too maybe I'd actually apologise. But you were, so…" Bellamy said, eyes heated. "Besides, nothing wrong with looking Princess." Clarke scowled. "Yeah, I realised. How long were you watching me for this afternoon before you fetched me to fix Harper?" Bellamy smirked smugly and stepped closer than her. "Why do you ask Princess, are you bothered that I saw you practically naked?" he asked her. "No, not at all – I let guys watch me creepily on a daily basis." She replied, her voice layered with sarcasm. "Well, you let me, so I believe you." was Bellamy's only response. "Ugh, I didn't even know you were there, stop trying to turn this around!" Clarke retorted indignantly. "Well if it's any compensation, you have a great body." He grinned. "Thanks, perv." Clarke said as couldn't help but grin back. Only when Monty called out "Clarke, did you see that!?" did she realise just how close her and Bellamy were standing – close enough that she could feel heat radiating off his body. Close enough that she'd only have to just reach up to kiss him.

She tore her gaze away from Bellamy's and turned to face Monty, who was pointing eagerly upwards. She followed his hand and was surprised to see a blinding white flash accompanied by a deafening _crack_. "What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked and Clarke said; "I don't know." Suddenly, Clarke felt a damp spot fall on her forehead, followed by another and another. Everyone had fallen silent and al you could hear was their excited breathing and the soft _pitter patter_ of water falling from the sky and hitting a solid surface. "I - I think it's rain." Clarke told Bellamy and let out a laugh. "It's actually rain Bellamy, can't you feel it?" Clarke asked him excitedly as the rain began to fall more heavily. She grinned at him as she spread her arms out and let the rain dampen her face, hair and chest. He watched her, eyes gleaming and a smile on his face too. "Come here!" she said, giggling uncontrollably, grabbing Bellamy's hand and pulling him into the full brunt of the rain too. Soon he was completely soaked too and Clarke could see the smooth planes and hard contours of his chest and stomach. Bellamy spun her around and pulled her into his arms, smiling down at her. "I think that rain is the most beautiful thing I've seen on earth so far." She told him with a smile.

Eyes burning with passion Bellamy said; "Well, I think differently," and then he pulled her into a bruising, fervent kiss. His lips were soft, so soft and she had never been kissed with so much passion before, unlike Finn who always kissed her like she might fall to pieces. Clarke pulled gently on his bottom lip, teasing him and his breath caught. He pressed her into him, hard, tangled his fingers in her golden hair, and kissed her with even more urgency, all the while rain falling around them. If the rain chilled her, she did not feel it for her skin was burning as he held onto her so tight she almost couldn't breathe, his arms a steel vice around her waist. Bellamy slanted his mouth against Clarke's, deepening the kiss furthermore as she whimpered slightly against his mouth. Clarke grabbed his shirt into a fist and tugged him to her as they kissed feverously. Finally, they broke apart, both of them soaked from head to toe with rain. "Well that was unexpected." Clarke grinned at Bellamy who still had his arms wound loosely around her waist. "Well if you're sent to Earth to die might as well live while you can." He told her simply as leant down to kiss her once more, rain falling gently down on them.


End file.
